George's Tips to Getting Legendary Weapons
Having trouble getting legendary. Listen up. Getting Silver Freeze and Famed Throwing Knives *To find this mystical throwing knives, you could just loot enemys for about 5 hours, or you can go to the best well known place to get silver freeze, Foulberto Smasho. Lot of people are not getting the loot they deserve, but the good loot including famed mixes through every pirate killing Foulberto each time he dies. In my opinion to get better loot is to last longer without dying and kill him or the best is to keep killing him, and in no time you will have famed or a silver freeze. Sometimes (like me, but only happened 3 times) people have famed right when they kill Foulberto the first couple times. The first time I got silver freeze I got 2 famed throwing knives (shark fang, and knives of the golden hawk) at the start of looting Foulberto about 4 times. after that my loot got so bad I almost went mentally insane(not really, but close). Suddenly out of the blue I see the silver freeze. 2 days later I got silver freeze again, but from a loot chest (no joke). Foulberto will give out famed to only 1 lucky pirate,if only 5 people are killing him, or 2-4 pirates,if 10-20 pirates are killing him every 2-3 times he dies (if loot is very well), about every 2-4 times he dies (if loot is reasonable), or about every 4-5 times he dies, sometimes 3 (if loot is just plain toilet trash) each time he dies (if lot of pirates are killing him then the silver freeze and famed will come at a better rate). So if you want silver freeze, spend about 20-30 minutes killing Foulberto Smasho with ALOT of friends. Getting Legendary Swords or Famed Swords If you want to get some legendary or famed swords there are 2 ways. First head to your best known skull giving boss (besides foulberto unless you want silver freeze). Don't head to a low lvl boss to kill because then you won't get as much loot. In my opinion, the best boss that gives loot is Darkhart on Padres. You can get many skulls more frequently than any other boss in my opinion. All my famed swords, besides famed cursed and famed knives, dolls, guns, cannon rams, or navigators. I collected a tyrant blade from cave of lost souls. But any boss that gives you good loot is just as good to choose so pick away. The last way to get legendary is to just loot in places where there are high lvl enemys, but just the luckyiest place for YOU and not the luckiest place your friend gets loot because the loot varies through people, so keep at it. One of my guild members got an El Patron blade from Fort Charles. But the best well known loot giving places are the treasure and thrall room on Tormenta. Just try your favorite place to loot then try your friends favorite place if your place doesn't work, or move servers. Quick Looting Note If you have killed enemies for 5-10 mins and loot is poor then change servers. Category:Guides